PowerPuff Love
by Novemberhunny
Summary: PowerPuff Girls are attending five days at camp; sex, love, confusion. Just teen stuff


"Professor do we have to go?" whined Buttercup. "Yes you girls need this. You've been home all day everyday and I think it's time for you girls to have some time in nature!" Explained Professor Utonium.

It was the summer of 2019, the summer before senior year for the Powerpuff Girls. The professor had signed the girls up to attend an all teen camp up in the Sandia mountains.

The girls looked at the school buses upset. Bubbles then saw her on and off again boyfriend, Boomer, board one of the buses along with his two brothers.

"Is this for real?" Bubbles crossed her arms. "I don't want to see that cheater for a week!" "Chill out it's not that bad Bubbles." Blossom put her hand on Bubbles shoulder. "I know he's hurt you but try not to pay him any attention!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Who cares."

The busses honked signaling it was time to go. The girls hugged the professor and boarded the bus.

2 hours later

"Fucking finally hahah!" Buttercup said as she stretched her arms and legs. "That bus ride was way too long."

Blossom and Bubbles nodded their heads in agreement.

Bubbles looked around and caught Boomer looking at her. A look of pure lust was on his face. She hid her body behind her suitcase. "You're supposed to roll it not carry it Bubbles." Blossom put one eye brow up as she said this.

"Well if Boomer wasn't such a dick!" Bubbles said loud enough, she wanted Boomer to hear.

"Alright guys, time to assign cabins!" Yelled the camp leader. "My name is Grant! I'm the camp leader and owner here so if you have any questions feel free to ask me or any of the cabin leaders!" He motioned to a line of adults who waved at the crowd of teenagers. Each cabin leader was holding a clipboard. "Alright we'll assign the girl cabins first! Monica! You're cabin number one, go ahead and call out the names on your list!"

A tall, long haired woman who looked a bit like Megan Fox came forward. She had dark brown eyes and tanned skin, her long brunette hair hung lower then her hips. "Okay, the names on my list are as followed; Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, and Pricess Morbucks. If you're name was called grab your belongings and follow me!" She started walking and the girls scrambled to follow.

Cabin one was all by itself in the corner of the camp grounds. A few yards from it though was the boys cabin one. As girls waited for Monica to unlock the door the saw the boys with their leader walking up to their cabin one. "Oh geez." Murmured Bubbles.

Grant, Brick, Butch, and Boomer all looked at the girls and entered their cabin. Blossom looked back at Monica and didn't even realize she had opened it already. "Well, what're you girls waiting on" she chuckled. The girls walked in and took a look around. There were three sets of bunk beds all with the same type of teal comforter on each bed. On the middle of the floor there was a big, round, blue rug and a table. "Well make yourselves at home!"

They looked at Monica and she had the biggest smile on her face. "So dinner is at five, that gives you guys a couple hours to relax and walk around. If you need me I'll be in here!" She laid on her bed that was closest to the door. Her bed wasn't a bunk and had a red comforter.

"What do you girls wanna do?" Blossom asked. "I say we go check out boys!" Princess squealed. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I'm going to stay here and read." The girls looked at her with looks of confusion. "Um okay. Let's just walk around." Blossom said.

As the girls left Buttercup laid on her bunk which was closet to Monica's. She was reading her book but kept looking at Monica. Buttercup was bi curious and always wondered what it would be like with another woman. She looked at Monica's long tan legs and imagined touching them. They probably felt so-

"What're you reading Buttercup?" She didn't even realize Monica was looking at her. "What am I reading?" She laughed nervously. "Why I'm reading Happy Go Lucky!"

Monica got up from her bed and sat next to Buttercup. "I saw you staring at me." Buttercup turned red. "Sorry haha. Just zoned out I guess and didn't realize."

Monica reader out and touched Buttercups hand. "Just know that I'm okay with it." She moved her hand up her arm and onto her shoulder. "Is this okay?" Buttercup nodded. "What about this?" She moved her hand to Buttercup'a collar bone and down her chest and onto her breast. Buttercup felt as though she was going to faint.

Monica smelt like sweet fruit and felt so warm, Buttercup then sat up and looked at Monica. Monica took Buttercups hand and placed them on her boobs. "Squeeze them." Buttercup couldn't believe this was happening! She squeezed them and they felt so good in her hands. Monica then proceeded to lift her shirts and pull her bra down and asked "Will you taste them?" Buttercup sat there just looking at them. They looked fair and she had light tan nipples. She moved in and decided to see if her soft nipples would harden first. She used her finger tips to squeeze her nipples. "Harder!" Monica moaned.

A bell rings in the distant and Monica stands up right away. "It's time for dinner..." she looked embarrassed. Buttercup felt like her cheeks were hot. "Oh okay." She sounded shaken.

At the cafeteria.

Looking around the cafeteria Bubbles was looking around for Buttercup when she ended up making eye contact with Boomer. She rolled her eyes as he smiled and waved at her. "Sorry I'm late!" Buttercup sat across from her sisters. "What took so long?" Blossom asked. "Oh nothing really." Buttercup looked up and found that Monica was staring at her, lust written all over her face.

After dinner.

"This is the first and last time I'll ever have meat loaf!" As Blossom said this she made eye contact with her ex, Brick. "Oh geez." He walked up to her and she smelt alcohol on his breath. "Hey Bloss, I miss you. Wanna go for a walk?" Blossom looked at her sisters who were walking away towards their cabin. "Sure." She said nervously. Brick grabbed her arm and lead her into the woods. He walked her for ten minutes and she could her water trickling. He had taken her to a small stream with a walking trail along it.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She crossed her arms. She looked at him and he looked upset and had a longing look in his eyes. "I want you back Bloss."

"No, Brick."

He looked shocked. "Bloss, I want you to be with me again!" "No!" She said with stern in her voice. "Blossom, please!" He grabbed her arms. "I am so sad with out you! You're all I want! You're all I need! I'm begging you!" He started to force kisses into her. "Brick stop!" He wouldn't stop. She felt his hands groping her arms and breasts. "Why don't you want me Blossom!?" He threw her jacket off of her and tore her shirt down the middle. He tried unbuttoning her pants but she was aware this wasn't going to end well. He was much stronger than she was, six foot five with huge muscles. She was only five feet three. He pushed her pants down and got on his knees. He had her pushed against a tree so she wouldn't be able to move.

"Why are you doing this Brick?" He looked up at her and said, "Because I love you." He looked at her red panties and pulled them down, exposing her pussy. "Please take me back." He went in, holding her with his right arm, and using his left to touch her. "That pussy smells so good." He was rubbing his fingers against her and smelling them. "Get off of me, please!" She cried out.

He pushed her legs more apart and pushed his face into her lips! He flicked her clit and rubbed it with his tongue. Blossom felt flustered. It felt so good but he cheated on her, she didn't want him anymore. "I said get off!" Using her powers she pushed him off a little bit grabbed her pants and panties, and flew off towards the cabin.

End day one.


End file.
